This invention relates to cyclic amides substituted at the .alpha.-position with various aryl groups, their agriculturally suitable salts and compositions, and methods of their use as general or selective fungicides.
EP-A-398,692 discloses amides of Formula i as fungicides for crop protection. Compounds of Formula i are: ##STR2## wherein
R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are each hydrogen, lower alkyl, or lower cycloalkyl.
All the compounds disclosed in EP-A-398,692 have an aryl moiety bonded to an acyclic alkoxyiminoacetamide group. The cyclic amides of the present invention are not disclosed therein.
WO 93/07116 discloses compounds of Formula ii as fungicides for crop protection. Compounds of Formula ii are: ##STR3## wherein
W is ##STR4##
Once again, the cyclic amides of this invention are not disclosed therein.
J. heterocyclic Chem., (1987), 245, 465, J. Heterocyclic Chem., (1988), 25, 130 and Australian J. Chem., (1977), 30 (8), 1815 disclose 4-nitrophenyl isoxazoles (iii), phenyl pyrazolones (iv), and aryl isothiazolinones (v) respectively. ##STR5##
However, no utility as fungicides is alleged and no ortho-substituted compounds of the present invention are disclosed.